


(oops)

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Tickle Fights, accidential boners, kind of ambiguous ending, the perfect combination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh get into an argument and the only way to resolve things is to have a tickle fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(oops)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i was bored nd didnt have wifi so here u go

Josh frantically patted his pockets, trying to find the key to the hotel room.

“You lost them already?” Tyler asked exasperatedly, crossing his arms. “No wonder you're a slob! They're probably buried within all of the junk you have in there.”

Josh quickly pulled out the keys, fiddling with the lock. “I am _not_ a slob,” he said defensively. “Just a bit disorganized.”

Tyler laughed and entered their room, rolling in their suitcases. “I had to wipe your mouth for you in the middle of a Burger King.”

“That's because you wanted to do that.” Josh jumped onto the bed, getting into a comfortable position. He pulled out his phone, wiping his thumb over the screen before turning it on.

“Whatever,” Tyler dismissed, “Still a slob.”

“Am not.”

“Are too!” Tyler pounced onto Josh's bed, climbing on top of him. His fingers ran up and down Josh's sides. Tyler feels Josh stiffen beneath him, his phone completely discarded. “Admit it!”

“Tyler!” Josh inhaled sharply, fits of giggles escaping him. Tyler grinned, hands traveling to the crook of his neck. Josh wheezed, squirming to break free. “N-never!”

Tyler laughed mischievously and as Josh reached over to smother Tyler's face with a pillow, he fell over. Josh swung his leg over Tyler's body, straddling him without really meaning to. Tyler's knee softly met his groin while trying to push Josh off of him. Josh gasped, practically jumping off of Tyler.

“Josh, do you — oh my God…” Tyler propped himself up with his elbows and his eyes widened when he looked at Josh.

Josh flushed deeply, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. When he looked up, Tyler was sitting on his knees, nervously chewing on the skin of his lower lip. It made Josh's stomach do a loop-de-loop.

Tyler inched closer towards Josh, his eyes flickering from Josh's face to his growing problem. He smirked amusedly. “Need some help with that?”


End file.
